Let's Marvin Gaye
by brie3887
Summary: AU: Tobias comes home to hearing Tris singing a new song. Rated M just in case. One shot.


Music was playing when Tobias walked into the apartment. Some new song, he thought, or maybe old. It had this weird doo-wop feel to it. He dropped his bag by the door and went to look for Tris. He stopped suddenly when he heard the words come from the stereo, "Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on." He crinkled his brow and then heard her voice singing softly.

When he came around the corner to the kitchen doorway, he saw her at the sink washing dishes. She was sashaying her hips slowly, dropping her waist, and moving her shoulders in syn to the notes coming from the speakers. He heard her softly sing, "Until the dawn" with a little flick of her fingers in rhythm. Tobias grinned and watched her for a moment before quietly coming up behind her. He stretched his broad fingers over her hips, and she didn't flinch, just moved her body back against his, covering his hands with her own and moving her hips circular, a slow grind against his center. Tobias gripped the sides of her jeans, his index fingers already sinking into the warm flesh of her raised top. Tris turned around in his arms and pushed his hands off her body. She winked and walked backwards, pulling her fingers through his and raising one index finger to beg him to follow her. She smiled wickedly. He reached for her, but she stepped back quicker, escaping his grasp. Tobias noticed her careful steps to the music, its effect on the movement of her body, and her own eyes which were locked on his. He had trouble focusing. Between the movement of her hips and her singing lips, he was distracted away from holding her gaze.

When they got to the hallway, she backed up against the wall and he closed in on her. Tris put her palm to his chest and stopped him. She smiled as she moved her body down the wall to the music's melody. Tobias licked his lips and reached for her as she leaned her torso toward him and shook her shoulders before dipping out of his reach again, leading him back toward their bedroom. "You've got that healing that I want," She sang softly and sent him another wink over her shoulder. Tobias couldn't wait any longer. He grasped her waist and turned her before laying her slowly on the bed. His lips quickly went to her neck, but she drew his face to hers. "And when you leave me all alone," She said against his lips as they met her own. He only smiled against her, reaching for the hemline of her t-shirt, his fingers brushing against her stomach as he raised it. She slowly dragged her own hands up his back, raking her nails lightly against him. His palm smoothed down between her breasts, a line over her bellybutton and moving lower, she arched her back and he heard her sigh followed by a tiny moan. It took seconds for him to undo the button and pull her jeans down, and then undo his own. In the background he heard, "You've got to give it up to me," and Tris smiled, pulling his body back down. He dropped his lips down to hers again and answered her request.

* * *

"Nice way to come home, isn't it?" Tris asked lazily when they were finished. Her head rested on Tobias's bare chest, her arm hugging him from the side.

"You're telling me," He agreed. His fingertips tiptoed up her naked spine. "Where's the song from anyway?" She picked her head up and looked at him, supporting her body with her arm.

"I heard it on the radio." She looked away from him for a moment remembering. "I couldn't help myself when I came home. It was just so sexy." He nodded at her.

"So are you." He said causing her to smile. "Especially when you're dancing."

"Oh you liked that?" She said laughing lightly, her eyebrows raised in mirth.

"Yup. Do that more often." She leaned down and kissed him.

"We'll just do it all more often." She said kissing him again.

"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on." He said grinning against her lips before flipping her over. Tris started to laugh as he hovered over her. He dropped his lips to hers, close, but forgoing contact. "Until the dawn." He whispered lightly. Tris smiled and nodded back before claiming his lips to her own.

 **A/N: I am obsessed with this song by Charlie Puth feat. Meghan Trainor and needed to write something based off of it. I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed this little snippet. Kind/gentle reviews are always welcome! I do not own any of the Divergent Series.**


End file.
